The Perks of Sleepwalking
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Lanny wakes up from a sleepwalking spell and finds himself at Brady and Boomer's house. He decides to use his Kings to help relieve his lingering dream-induced horniness.


** I wanted to write for a series I hadn't done yet, and so I decided to give Pair of Kings a try.**

** Hopefully some slashy goodness will arise and you all will enjoy.**

** And this gave me the opportunity to try experimenting with less romantic/intimate moments, and more "straight to the hotness."**

* * *

_Mason's abs, covered in a thin layer of sweat, contracting and relaxing in a rhythm that made them even sexier than they usually were. Lanny ran his hands across them, feeling them tighten beneath his palms, before he grabbed and squeezed them. _

_ "My Prince, please," Mason moaned. "Please touch me."_

_ A grin spread across Lanny's face. "I am touching you, Mason."_

_ "No, my Prince, I want…I need…"_

_ "How can I give you what you need if you don't tell me?"_

_ Even with his dark complexion, it was obvious that Mason was blushing wildly. "My cock, Prince Lanny. Please touch my cock."_

_ Mason, the big hunky bodyguard, was begging Lanny to jack him off. The prince had never been so turned on his life. Having this powerful man submit to him was just another testament to the true power he had, the true power that should have cemented his reign as king instead of those two twin idiots. And when he wrapped his hand around Mason's eight inch cock, and felt it pulse between his fingers, Lanny felt power coursing through his veins. _

_ He squeezed the big dick, causing pre-cum to come gushing from the flared head. Lanny pressed his thumb against the slit, spreading the clear substance around the mushroom shaped tip, while he whispered "you like that?" Mason could only nod and whimper, exactly the response Lanny had wanted._

_ He knew Mason was right on the edge of orgasm, and his own dick was throbbing impatiently, so Lanny decided to take pity on the bodyguard and stroke as quickly as possible. His hand was a blur, and soon Mason's body was twisting and his face was contorted into a mixture of pain and pleasure when his orgasm hit. _

_His cum shot up like a fountain, the first couple shots arching over his head onto the floor behind him. By the time Mason's orgasm had subsided, his body was covered in cum. His face took the brunt of the shots, cum dribbling down his cheeks, lips and nose, and his chest was covered as well. _

_Lanny smirked, watching a very spent Mason pant for breath. His dick was about to burst any moment, and now he was going to take his turn. He spread Mason's legs and pressed his cock against the tight hole. _

_"Please, my Prince, fuck me," Mason whispered._

Lanny gasped when he felt the chill of the night air hit him. When he looked around and saw that he wasn't in his bed, he realized that it had happened again. He had been sleepwalking.

It was a weird phenomenon, one that he refused to admit to anyone else, and one that he hoped would just stop occurring if he wished hard enough. But his hormones seemed to be ignited more often during the night than not, and as the sleep induced fantasies increased, so did the frequency of his sleepwalking.

He was never in any real danger. Usually he woke up on the beach, but this time he noticed he was just a few steps away from Brady and Boomer's house. He still didn't think the two of them could run Kinkow better than he could, but over the past couple months, Lanny started finding his cousins less insufferable. Maybe he was getting soft. Though when he peeked inside the house and saw the two of them lying in bed, his dick was anything but soft.

It wasn't like he was in love with either one of them. Lanny was determined to never fall in love, get caught up in that gushy romantic garbage that would absolutely kill any chance of him being an affective king someday. And he knew that Brady and Boomer were his cousins, but after coming to terms with his sexuality, it felt like he re-evaluated every guy. That included his cousins.

They were cute in a dopey sort of way, and after all the mistakes they made that had them running away from danger, they developed pretty strong leg muscles. Dressed in a fancy nightshirt that was just long enough to cover his crotch and butt, Lanny decided to sneak into the Kings' house. Partly driven by the fact that it was cold outside and his body was starting to feel the night air, Lanny sighed in relief when he entered the warmth of the small hut.

His dick was still hard against his briefs. While he re-adjusted himself through his underwear, Lanny looked between the twin brothers. Brady was laying on top of his covers, on his back, legs spread wide apart and a low string of mumbles coming from his mouth. He was wearing a black tank top and tiger print boxers. Lanny rolled his eyes, surprised but not shocked that Brady would wear underwear that was so gaudy. Boomer was lying on his stomach, a white T-shirt covering his torso, and a pair of tight black boxer-briefs that hugged his melon shaped cheeks so compactly. Lanny squeezed his cock and gasped.

The sound of his bare feet moving across the floor and his heartbeat pounding heavy enough to feel in his ears resonated with Lanny as he walked towards Boomer's bed. He took a deep breath before stretching his hand out to grasp Boomer's ass, squeezing as hard as he could on instinct. The sudden touch made Boomer cry out, and Brady screamed in response. Lanny froze, quickly trying to generate a believable excuse, but he came up empty.

"Dude, what were you doing?" Boomer asked.

"Nothing," Lanny scoffed.

"You touched my butt…are you…gay?"

Denial could have worked. Lanny knew he could outsmart his idiot cousins, but then he would admitting defeat, like he had to shy away from them. And Lanny didn't back down to anyone.

"What if I am?"

Lanny wasn't used to his cousins being so quiet, but as the minutes passed, they just kept looking at one another without saying anything. It was when he noticed Boomer's cock, half-hard against his boxer briefs and how Brady's gaze continuously fell to his twin's crotch that Lanny felt relief was over him. And then the familiar rush of arousal.

"Do you two ever fool around with each other?"

Brady and Boomer went into a rushed response of "no" and "never" and "gross," but Lanny had lied through his teeth enough times to recognize dishonesty. And their cases were particularly unconvincing with their erections pressing against their underwear so firmly.

"Push the beds together," Lanny said. The twins' usual confused expressions spread across their faces. "We're gonna mess around."

"You're our cousin," Brady said.

"Please, this kind of thing isn't taboo on Kinkow. Happens all the time."

Brady and Boomer looked at each other, before Boomer replied "We're not gay, you know. And we only fooled around a couple times. Just a couple handjobs and that blowjob that one time…"

"Dude, too much information," Brady shouted.

Lanny smirked. On the contrary, it wasn't nearly enough. He wanted to see everything with his own eyes, to taste and feel and even smell everything for himself. Thoughts of sex were spreading like poison ivy in his mind, invading and infecting every last inch of his brain. When he lifted his night shirt and touched himself through his briefs, Boomer and Brady turned their full attention to him. Lanny knew he had both of them.

There were some scratch marks on the floor by the time Boomer and Brady pushed their beds together, but now that there was room for the three of them to all sit just inches away from each other, only one thought flowed collectively through their minds.

Sensing the twins' apprehension beginning to form again, Lanny took hold of Boomer's knee and leaned in to kiss him. Boomer scooted back at first, but after Lanny stroked his bare knee for a couple seconds, the older boy slowly closed the distance between their lips.

It was his first kiss, and although it wasn't the steamy making out that he had been anticipating, there was something nice in the gentle pressing of their lips. When he felt Brady's hand on his shoulder, Lanny pulled away from Boomer and kissed his other cousin.

Their lips were different. Boomer's were fuller, softer, but Brady's were wetter and had a feel all

their own. As he switched between his cousins, the kisses grew longer, and when Lanny felt Brady's tongue slide into his mouth, the electricity that ran through his body was the single hottest thing he had ever experienced.

At least it was until Boomer pulled Lanny away from Brady and smashed their lips together so they could share a deep kiss of their own. His cousins were practically dueling for him, trying to prove who was the better kisser, and Lanny couldn't think straight enough to make that decision. Brady's tongue was so invasive, slipping into the innermost crevices of his mouth, but the way Boomer sucked on his tongue and bit down on his bottom lip made Lanny's skin teem with goose bumps.

Knowing that the two of them were fighting over him made Lanny feel in control, until he realized that they were trading him back and forth with their hard kisses. He pulled away and panted for breath.

"You two kiss."

Brady and Boomer looked at each other and a flash of disgust crossed their faces, but Lanny glared at them. He watched the two of them lean forward and kiss, just a peck at first, but the second one was longer than the first. Then the third, then fourth, and soon they were lingering on one another's lips. When their tongues met between their mouths, Lanny got excited and began rubbing his crotch. It was hot watching his twin cousins kiss, especially how that they were into it, and were moaning so loudly. Unable to control himself any longer, Lanny stretched his hand out and groped Brady's crotch.

He wasn't met with the resistance he had expected. Instead, Brady lifted his hips and pulled down his boxers without breaking his kiss with Boomer. His twin did the same thing, and after Lanny ordered them to stop kissing, he pulled off their shirts so his cousins were naked.

Lanny unconsciously ran his tongue across his lips as his eyes trailed across the Kings' naked bodies. Brady had the more muscular body, a nice set of abs tensing with every deep breath that came from his mouth. There wasn't a hair on the smooth expanse, though Lanny could see black tufts underneath his arms. Boomer's body was entirely hairless, even his legs. Though his build was less muscular than his twin's, Boomer's dick was bigger, stretching to what appeared to be a little less than six inches. Lanny's mouth was practically watering as he watched it throb.

"Let's suck each other off," Lanny said. He quickly threw his own night shirt across the room and pulled down his briefs.

The three of them positioned themselves in a triangle with their heads at each other's crotches. Lanny ran a hand across Boomer's crotch, where not a single pubic hair lie. He wondered if his cousin shaved down there or was just naturally hairless like himself. Pushing the distracting thought from his mind, he took hold of Boomer's dick and brought it to his mouth.

It looked big when Boomer first pulled down his boxer briefs, but it felt even bigger now that Lanny had it in his mouth. He wasn't able to take all of it into his mouth, so he focused his attention on the circumcised head, rolling his tongue around the sensitive tip and savoring every drop of pre-cum that came gushing forward from the tip.

He spread his legs as Brady continued to go down on him, bobbing his head between his legs and taking all five inches of his dick without gagging. He supposed Brady had one talent going for him.

Lanny pulled off of Boomer, and guided his cousins to switch the order of their chain, so that he could suck on Brady for a while. Noting the difference between Brady and Boomer's cocks, Lanny discovered that Brady got more of a thrill from having his shaft and balls licked. He gently nipped at the low-hanging orbs, and sucked on them with obnoxiously loud slurps until he felt Brady's thighs shaking. He was eager to see his cousins' dicks spurting out their big loads, but not yet. His fantasy about Mason had left him with a perpetual hard-on, and his balls were so full of cum that they were beginning to ache.

"Blow me, both of you."

Lanny sat up on his knees and immediately, Boomer and Brady were at his crotch, giving him the attention he craved. Brady sucked on his shaft while Boomer licked his balls, their wet tongues making Lanny curl his toes. When they met for a sloppy kiss around his cockhead, Lanny grabbed their shoulders to steady himself. His knees were beginning to buckle.

Boomer took Lanny into his mouth, and bobbed his head, Lanny taking hold of his cousin's hair to guide him even deeper down his dick. "Yeah, suck me, Boomer. Brady, suck on my balls."

Being in control never felt so good. Too good, in fact. Lanny had hoped to hold off from coming for a couple more minutes, but when Brady began licking the insides of his thighs, Lanny envisioned that wet tongue sliding upward into his ass, and that image was too vivid for his dick. He pushed Boomer and Brady off, and jerked his cock as fast as he could. The slosh from his cousins' spit aiding his efforts, Lanny arched his back and cried out "fuck," when the first stream of cum shot from his pulsing dick and hit Boomer right in the face. The following shots continued to spread across the Kings' faces until the last of his load was dribbling onto the bed. His eyes shot open when he felt wetness around his cock again, and when he looked down, he saw Brady licking up the last of his cum.

Brady and Boomer's faces were _covered_. Lanny had never come that hard before, and looking at his cousins' faces, drenched with his cum, he felt his dick starting to rise again. He saw Brady and Boomer stroking one another, clearly close to their own orgasms, but he slapped their hands away.

"What did you do that for?" Brady asked.

"You can't come yet. You gotta let me make you."

The two older boys looked at each other, not fully convinced they could hold out much longer, so Lanny pushed Boomer onto his back and raised his legs high into the air. Before Boomer could finish his question about what he was doing, Lanny dove his tongue right into his King's pucker.

"Oh my god," Boomer screamed.

"Gross," Brady said, though Lanny could tell from the tone of his voice that it was more out of curiosity than actual disgust.

He wasn't worried. Boomer was clean, and without any lube, spit was the only available wetness. Boomer squirmed around, but Lanny held onto his ass firmly, running his tongue back and forth between those round cheeks. He was surprised when Brady held Boomer's legs, allowing him to dip his tongue into the tight entrance.

As the minutes passed, Boomer began to relax, and Lanny could push it tongue in without much resistance. He coated his middle finger with his own saliva and gently pushed the wet digit into Boomer's hole, eliciting the most erotic moan known to mankind.

Although Lanny was gentle at first, once he knew Boomer could take it, he pushed two fingers in and twisted them around until he struck Boomer's prostate. Feeling that small lump and watching Boomer's body twist from ecstasy, Lanny continued the assault until pre-cum was dripping from Boomer's face. Given his body position, Boomer might have shot all over his face if Lanny had kept it up any longer.

Withdrawing his fingers, Lanny pushed Boomer onto his stomach and raised his ass, thrusting forward into the tight space and rolling his hips forward without giving his cousin any time to adjust. Though Boomer didn't seem to need any, bucking his own hips backward in desperation.

Noticing that Brady was stroking himself again, Lanny commanded "Finger yourself. I'm putting it in you next."

Brady wasted no time in licking his own fingers and pushing them into his hole. It was hot watching Brady finger himself while he fucked Boomer, those perfectly round cheeks covered in a thin coat of sweat. Lanny couldn't help but slap Boomer's ass, which made his King moan "again, spank me again, my Prince." Lanny liked the way that sounded. Desperate.

Thrusting forward like a jackhammer, Lanny pounded Boomer's ass and watched Brady writhe on the beds while his ass swallowed his fingers. He knew Boomer was close, and he didn't want Brady to come on his own. Once he grabbed Boomer's dick, all it took was a few strokes for his dick to start spurting cum across the bed. Feeling Boomer's ass squeeze him like a wet vice, Lanny couldn't help but come again, fucking Boomer so hard that the beds began to squeak from the force.

There was no time to recover. He pulled out of Boomer, only taking a second to watch his cum drip out of his cousin's ass, before he crawled between Brady's legs and pushed inside him.

Brady was tighter than Boomer, but the way the older boy begged him to go "harder" and "faster," Lanny knew he didn't have to hold back. And that was good because his grip on his self-control was rapidly disappearing.

He liked this position, able to watch every change in Brady's expression while he screwed him. Brady began twisting his own nipples, and even though he wasn't touching his cock, the pre-cum that was rushing forward from the tip signaled his impending orgasm. Lanny lifted Brady's legs and bent him over so that his pulsing dick was right over his face. All it took was one rough thrust against his cousin's prostate to make Brady's body shake, his thick white seed sprays all over his face and the bedspread below.

Lanny heard a moan, and turned his head just in time to watch Boomer come again, fingers of his left hand buried in his ass and his right hand jerking his dick as come shot across his chest and stomach. The room smelled like cum, and his cousins were covered in sweat, everything so overwhelmingly vivid and immediate that Lanny's third orgasm felt just as explosive as his first.

He slowly pulled out of Brady and sighed as his body sank against the bed sheets. He opened his eyes when he felt two warm bodies pressed against his own. Brady and Boomer were cuddling with him. This definitely wasn't part of the plan, and Lanny wanted to push them off, but he was too tired to move. He closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.

That night, he dreamt that there was another cousin, a triplet to compliment Brady and Boomer. Fooling around with triplets. Wouldn't that be something?

* * *

**Reviews are all welcome. I'd like to hear your thoughts on whether you like the more sex-filled stuff as opposed to the intimate stuff. My preference is definitely for the latter, but there's nothing wrong with changing it up every so often, right?**


End file.
